Forever yours
by Bittersweet-poison
Summary: What happens when you meet the perfect stranger? What happens when you find yourself mezmerized by him?And what happens when you realize you're falling for him?But most importantly:what happens when he's a vampire who hunts humans and you happen to be one
1. The Lake

**Okay, so this is the first story I'm writing here! (or anywhere else for that matter) so no flames! Hope you enjoy! And remember to review, it might help me to write the next chapter better and SOONER.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight ( or New Moon OR Eclipse). Yup, they're all Meyer's.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was making my way through the woods to the most precious place ever. To the lake.

It was a good thing I had worn comfy clothes because at the moment I was squirming through the thick bushes and at the same time using my hands to get the branches out of the way. I could now see a glimpse of the lake, I smiled. This was the only place on earth where I could just be and not having any outside noise or distractions. Once I reached the lake, I plopped down on the platform and closed my eyes momentarily. It was now early autumn but it was still relatively warm. I lied down, looking at the sky and immediately relaxed.

My name is Audrey and I'm 16 years old. I live with my mom and I've never met my dad because he bolted before I was born. Apparently he had been acting weird a while before my birth and just didn't come back one day from work. What a coward. My mom didn't like talking about it, and I never pressed it knowing that it was a painful subject. My mom is a lawyer for the local firm so she works quite a lot. Maybe she didn't want to see me because it reminded her of _him_.

I have long, brown hair, hazel eyes, full lips and a round face. I'm pretty short but it doesn't show because I'm also well proportioned. I'm slim but I still have curves.

I sighed, I wish I could meet him and see if I really do look like him. I didn't even know his name, address. Nothing. Well, it was probably better this way. To distract myself I started humming along with the first song that popped into my head. Subconsciously, I started swinging my feet with the happy tune.

Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me. I froze.

Should I turn? A thousand panicked thoughts came to my mind. Oh dear god, I was too young! I hadn't even gone benji jumping! I whipped my head to take look.

There was nothing. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was scanning through the area.

I could've sworn…I was paranoid!

I shook my head and relaxed a bit. I didn't want to leave quite yet, I was too content here, away from everything and everyone. Well, maybe just for an extra half an hour..

Just when I closed my eyes, I felt it again. This time I didn't waste any time but turned around abruptly. What I saw made my jaw drop and my eyes to poke out of my eyes, I gasped slightly.

He was the most _beautiful _sight I had ever laid eyes on. He had jet black hair and was incredibly pale, his skin was almost snowy. What I couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were crimson red. They would've scared the living day lights out of me but there was a certain warmth to them. His face was beautifully shaped -sharp but incredibly attractive.

He stared back with awe and fear. Why would _he_ be afraid? As soon as I realized what I was doing, I stumbled up and composed myself. He was so tall, I had to look up.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just passing by when realized there was someone here.''

I blushed. I hope I wasn't humming _that_ loud.

''Umm, you didn't scare me. I-I was just startled. I can leave if you want.'' I looked at the ground. I couldn't concentrate on talking while looking at his gorgeous face.

''No, please don't. I wouldn't want you to leave because of me. You seemed so serene, wouldn't want to disturb that.'' He smiled

He smiled! It was breath taking. I must've stared like an idiot.

''Well, I must be going now. See you, doll face'' He smiled again and turned around to leave.

My heart fluttered at the last part. And for some reason I didn't want him to leave. Maybe I felt guilty for making him leave.

**I know this is a short chappie and that the last part of the chapter is a vague, but hang in there!**

**REVIEW REVIEW - **


	2. School is full of surprises

**Okay ppl, this is a long chapter so you better review! Thanks, and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Twilight series.

* * *

School is starting today. That's the reason why I was up at _7.30_! I wanted sleep, lots and lots of it. Probably because since the day at the lake, I had been dreaming about _him. _I sighed, maybe he really _was _a dream. The saying 'Too good to be true' came to my mind, he truly was dreamlike. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

Okay, what to wear? I rummaged through my closet and ended up with a pair of jeans with a burgundy coloured V-neck sweater. I pulled them on quickly and brushed through my hair. I put on some lip gloss and looked in the mirror deciding I didn't need eye make-up since I had long, dark lashes. I ran downstairs, knowing that my mom had left early for work, again and headed straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a milk carton out of the fridge and gulped half of it down and grabbed some cookies on my way out.

I smiled immediately when I spotted my car. It was a BMW Z4 Coupe -strictly translating - the best car the human kind has ever made. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. It purred to life and so stepped on the gas pedal and headed towards school. The school wasn't that far away from the house, only about 15 minutes away if I drove normally. But of course, I don't usually do that so I end up being there in 8 minutes. As soon as I saw the crowded parking lot, I groaned. Perfect, another year amongst the same annoying faces. I parked the car as far away from the school entrance as possible and then I headed for my first class, which happened to be Chemistry. It was an Advanced course, so the class was full of seniors and I was a sophomore. I took a window seat in the middle of the class. The teacher, Ms. Sullivan, came in and gave a reassuring smile and started the class. It wasn't anything out of ordinary so I tuned out most of it, which didn't turn out so good because soon I heard Ms. Sullivan addressing me.

'' Audrey? Could you give me the answer?''

I blushed and quickly took a look at the board

'' Because water is a carrier ampholyte''

''That's right. Now if we'd have a strong acid--''

After that I was safe and before I knew it, the lesson was over. I was walking to my second period class when I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around to find that it was non other but the annoying cheerleader who had the habit of acting like my friend every once in a while.

''Audrey! It's so nice to see you! How was your summer! Mine was great, my parents bought me a villa right outside New York, isn't that awesome?''

I put on a fake smile

''Yes, it is. Hope you enjoy it, hey look I got to go. See you.'' I was getting tired of being polite, she just couldn't take a hint.

Hurriedly,I went to my English class. When I reached it I realized I was late. Uh-oh. I could see Mr. Peterson's bald head. Students liked to call him Mr. Baldwin, it suited him better every time I saw him. I suppressed a giggle and walked in, trying to look sorry.

''I'm--''

''Late. Now take a seat and you might actually get a chance to learn something''

Sir, yes, sir…_Baldwin. _I scanned through the class and was shocked beyond belief.

HE was here, I wasn't imagining it. I was 99 sure of that. He was staring back intensely. I noticed that his eyes were different, they were blue that were almost purple. I broke my gaze because Baldwin looked like he wanted to kill me. But luck was on my side at that moment because the only seat available in the class was next to him. I frowned a bit, I didn't want him to think I was obsessed with him. I reluctantly made way to my seat, not looking at him during the process. I took my books out and immediately averted my eyes to the board but not before I took a quick look at him. However, this time his face was emotionless but he still looked fabulous.

I should've guessed that he was coming to this school, I mean it is the only school in this town. During the entire lesson, I tried not to look at him but I slipped. And to my great pleasure, I noticed he did the same, though more subtly.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone was basically running towards the door and heading towards lunch. I assumed he did the same and turned to pack my things, I was packing my pencil when I dropped it. I sighed and went to pick it up but a pale hand snatched it first. I looked up to see it's owner and gasped slightly.

He smiled so beautifully that it made my heart go so fast that I thought I was going to faint.

''Hey there, doll face. You dropped this''

I swallowed hard

''Thank you. And you know, I do have a name.'' I answered bravely

''And what might it be?''

''Audrey Milton.''

''It's my pleasure to meet you, again Miss Milton.'' He smirked

I grinned, suddenly feeling at ease.

''And you are?''

''Oh, I'm sorry for my bad manners. My name is Tristan Royer.''

We stood there staring at into each others' eyes. He truly was much more beautiful than I had remembered. His whole face was unreal, inhumane. I wanted to touch his face and see if he was real but resisted doing so and instead looked away.

''Is this your first day of school here?'' I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking. We were the last people in class

''Yeah, me and my family just moved here from Alaska.''

''Alaska? Wow, was it cold?'' Way to go genius! _was it cold?!_

He smirked once again, and he looked so adorable doing that because he had slight dimples on his cheeks. I blushed again.

''Yes, I suppose so but I'm used to the coldness.''

We soon reached the cafeteria when suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on us. The girls looked at him drooling and at me like they wanted to spit on me. I blushed even more.

''Hey, would you like to sit with us today? I'm sure my family would love to meet you.'' He looked a bit nervous

I smiled widely ''Sure, I'd love to.''

Usually I would have found a quiet seat somewhere where the cheerleaders' gossips couldn't reach my ears. I really didn't care about the newest gossips, but that didn't stop them from talking on and on. It wasn't because I was an outcast, I just didn't like the people in our school. They were incredibly stereotypical and annoying. The cheerleaders would always try to get me into joining their team but I would rather die a slow, painful death.

Once we took our food, I noticed he went in front of me and paid for mine too. I scowled at him. He looked innocently at me and guided me towards their table.

That's when I looked at them. There were four of them, two girls and two boys.

They looked up, looking very surprised at us, more specifically at me. I felt incredibly self-conscious. They were all gorgeous, of course. First, there was a well built boy, with light brown hair and next to him there was a girl with big eyes and long, caramel coloured hair. Then there was a boy, who was obviously the youngest one in the group, he had messy, brown curls. Next to him, there was a black haired girl, who had a sweet look to her face.

''Audrey, this is my family. Michael, Elizabeth, Joshua and last but not least, Lara.''

They were all looking at me like they were studying me, and I decided to break the ice

''And this is me, Audrey.''

It seemed to work, they all bursted into laughter.

''Sit down, kiddo.'' the boy with light brown hair, Michael, said casually.

I smiled and sat down and Tristan did the same, sitting next to me.

''So you're Audrey. We've heard a lot about you.'' Elizabeth said while looking at me calculatively.

I raised an eyebrow at Tristan. The expression on his face was priceless, he looked embarrassed but managed to shoot a glare at his sister. Elizabeth just shrugged.

I giggled, they were like a family. An actual family. I sighed, immediately mood-shifting.

''So, what is there to do in this town?''

''Besides partying with jocks and cheerleaders? Well, quite limited. There is a small mall right near--''

''A mall? Where?!'' Lara practically squealed

''Geez Lara, don't scare the poor girl just yet. Your closet is pretty full, you don't need any more shoes or dresses'' Tristan sighed

''Who said anything about needing them? I want them. Big difference, mister'' She hmphed while everyone snickered and shook their heads.

Tristan leaned next to my ear. And for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

''Be careful around her, she's a shopping maniac.'' he said in a low voice, I could hear the smile in his voice.

''I heard that! And you know, you didn't seem to complain when I renewed your entire,catastrophic wardrobe.''

''I did complain but believe you couldn't hear me because you had earplugs on!''

Everyone laughed at. They really were loving towards each other, even with the jokes and all. I grinned; I liked them.

Just then, the Queen bee of the school decided to make her presence known, Dina Sawyer. Or I liked to call her 'Dina the Diva'. We both disliked each other, but tried to stay out of each others way. This, I suppose, was a special occasion with the new students and all.

She flicked her hair and smiled so sweetly that it was sickening.

''Hello! You must be the Royers and Yates. It's _so _exciting to finally meet you! I bet you're really excited to be here finally too, right? Anyway, I'm having a party at my house on Saturday. It starts at 8. Hope you can make it. Bye!''

And the she did something that made my blood boil. She blew a kiss to Tristan!

She did that on purpose. That little..!

I turned to the others and saw that they were laughing uncontrollably and I heard Michael mutter 'there is always one of those'.

I turned to Tristan who was looking at me, first amused but after a while he turned serious and we kept staring at each other for a long time until I heard the bell ring. I jumped out of my seat and I heard him chuckle. It sounded so adorable that I couldn't help but smile.

''Our classes are about to begin, let's not be late for a second time today''

''Second time for me, first for you.'' I corrected him, grinning

''What do you have?''

''Spanish. You?''

I looked up and grinned.

''Me too. Vamonos''

And so we hurried to our class.


	3. And we meet again

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, they are allll mine !

Okay, so here is the 3rd chapter, I hope this one's better and you'll like it.

Some fluff ! ... Remember to review and let me know if you like it or not. I accept constructive criticism

* * *

When we got to our Spanish lesson, our teacher Senora Ramirez (her actual name was Gillian Jones but she liked to use Ramirez as a ´prop´), hadn't arrived yet so everyone quietly took their seats and started chatting. I have to admit I was glad to see that he sat next to me, but yet I was incredibly nervous. I had to remind myself how to breathe. 

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure'' I tried to sound casual

He tilted his face slightly and leaned his head forward

I kept my head clear and mimicked his actions which made him smile in return.

''Why aren't you scared?''

I was confused ''Scared? Why should I be scared?''

He frowned ''We don't...intimidate you?''

''By 'we', you mean you or you and your family?'' I tried lightning the mood a bit.

''I mean by we -all of us included.'' He answered, knowing that I was trying to accomplish.

I sighed, thinking it through ''Well, no.''

He looked at me speculatively for a while until he realized that I was telling the truth.

''Hm.''

That's when the lesson began and during the whole lesson Senora Ramirez kept going on and on about the do's and dont's in Spanish speaking countries. Half way through the lesson, I turned my attention to the mysterious creature next to me, as soon as did so, he turned his head to face towards mine and smiled angelically. It was a good thing I was sitting or otherwise my knees would have failed me.

When the lesson ended, we started walking towards the parking lot together

''Is she always like that?'' He was obviously referring to Senora Ramirez

I chuckled lightly ''99.9 per cent of the time.''

Once we reached my car, I noticed he was appraising it.

''Wow, yours huh?''

''Yes, it is. My one and only.'' I answered proudly

''How fast does it go?''

''Fast.'' I grinned mischeviously

''The need for speed,eh?''

I laughed at this comment.

''Like Lara said, I don't need it; I simply want it, that's all.'' I winked. He looked a bit dazed for a while.

I saw his siblings slowly getting in their car and I felt a bit disappointed.

''Looks like you need to go.'' I tried to smile

''Yeah. But thank you letting me tag along today, I hope I wasn't too much of a pain'' He smiled.

I wanted to snort. Him, a tagging along and being a pain? What planet was he from? Planet Perfect probably, I thought to myself.

Instead, I just raised an eyebrow ''Yes, you have caused me so many headaches today, now that you mentioned it. What a pain indeed.'' I shook my head dramatically.

He chuckled, sounding absolutely magical. I noticed his family was starting look a bit impatient.

''It was nice meeting you again, doll face. I'll see you tomorrow.'' he turned and hurried to the car. I quickly waved at them and went to my own car.

What a perfect school day.

* * *

When I got home, I quickly grabbed something to eat and did my homework. Whenever I did my homework, I also turned the radio on. I was doing my English essay when Breathe by Breaking Benjamin started to play on the radio. It was one of my favorites and before I noticed, I was singing along. Of course I got too excited and found myself jumping up and down along with the song and exaggerating my facial expressions. However I stopped when I heard a muffled sound, I kept looking around but couldn't see where it came from. I finally gave up on my homework too and decided to do something else. So I changed into comfy clothes and headed towards the lake. I practically jogged there, I suppose it had something to do with my brilliant school day. Once I arrived at the lake, I sat down on the platform. I sighed happily and decided to take off my sneakers and put my feet in the water. When I did, I squealed at the chilliness and started swaying my feet in the water rhythmically. 

'' And so we meet again.''

I immediately recognized the voice, how could I not? I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face.

''Starting to like this place, are we?''

''Definitely. Mind if I join?'' He asked in a low voice

My heart started to race and nodded instead of giving him a real answer. I didn't know if I could trust my own voice. He took a seat right next to me and I took a quick look at him. I realized how funny we must've looked together. He was just so tall that he made me look like a midget next to him. I laughed at the thought.

''What's so funny?'' He raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

''Oh, nothing.'' I blushed a little, feeling like a kid who had been stealing cookies.

''C'mon. Promise I won't laugh.'' He put his right hand on his heart.

''Well, just that..we must look a bit funny. With you sitting there, it probably makes me look like a midget.''

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. And then he stopped and looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. His blueish eyes were staring back at me with an intense gaze that I forgot my train of thought. His pale face just made his eyes stand out more and it had triple effect on me. He tilted his head a bit and then did something I didn't expect. He put his hand gently on my cheek, which made me shiver in response, for two reasons. A) he was incredibly cold and B) _because_ he was touching me. He whispered my name softly and I closed my eyes. It sounded so smooth when he said it. I opened my eyes to see that he had the same intense gaze in his eyes.

''You are so beautiful.''

I blushed and wanted to scoff at him but I bit my lip instead, to stop myself; I didn't want to ruin the moment. I looked up into his eyes again and this time he shook his head looking like he was struggling with his own thoughts. He quickly got up and cleared his voice. He ran his hand through his hair. I decided to do something before I would completely embarrass myself. I looked in the water and shrugged. Why not? I quickly got up on my feet and launched myself towards the cold water. It really was colder than I expected, but soon I adjusted to it and relaxed. When I resurfaced, I gasped for air. However, before I could laugh at what I had just done, I saw Tristan's face. It was absolutely priceless. He looked incredulously at me with a little bit of anger in his eyes.

''Audrey! What are you doing in there! Get out of the water, it's absolutely freezing! You're going to get sick!'' He narrowed his eyes

'' Na-uh, you'd have to drag me out.'' I said while swaying in the water. I then realized my bad choice of words. Uh-oh. After I said that I could've sworn I heard a growl from where he was, I looked up only to see him smiling mischeviously at me.

''Okay, have it your way then.'' He shrugged. He stripped his shirt off and my jaw dropped to the bottom of the lake.His muscles were perfectly toned, making him look even more god-like. When I was finished gawking at him, he jumped into the water. I screamed and started frantically swimming away using all my energy. After a while, I stopped; I noticed that I couldn't hear anything but the wind.

''Tristan?''

There was no reply and this of coursehad me hyperventilating.

''Tristan! This isn't funny!''

No reply.

''I'm warning y-'' I didn't get to finish the sentence because I felt two arms circling my waist. Relief washed over me.

''That wasn't funny.'' I said through gritted teeth.

''It was just as funny as _your_ little trick.'' He whispered into my ear. I opened my mouth and start accusing him once again but I couldn't come up with anything. Nothing! _Oh how I hated him at the moment._ I exhaled sharply and decided to swim back to the shore. But I couldn't -because _someone_ was holding me in place. I turned around to glare at him and saw that he was smirking, looking extremely amused. I became outraged at this.

''What do you think you're doing, Mr. Smartass! Let me go, I want to go back to shore.Now.'' I narrowed my eyes. He had no right to this to me, to have so much _influence_ on me! I barely even knew him!

He looked even more amused at my little outburst but still didn't move anywhere. In fact, he inched a little closer; probably hoping that would help his case. You got another thing coming,buddy.

''First of all, you weren't that eager to come out before, why the sudden haste? And second of all, you aren't going anywhere before I do this.''

''Wha--'' I frowned in confusion.

He roughly smashed his lips against mine. I could feel my eyes poking out, ready to push him away for cheating like that. But as soon as his hands cupped my face, I gave into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel him tensing at first but slowly pulling me closer. He seemed so careful, moving his soft, and yet, firm lips cautiously. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. Whoa. I felt like screaming and giggling but held it in and just kept grinning at him. I was panting slightly and I looked up to see that he was too. He leaned his forehead against mine. We kept like that until our breathing steadied. I could still hear my heart jumping out of chest and I was sure that he did too. Slowly, it went into a steady beat but it somehow sounded giddier than usual, as if it was as happy as I was at the moment. Or then I was just imagining it all.

I felt Tristan's gaze on me. I blushed slightly,feeling self-conscious. He lifted my chin with his index finger and kissed the tip of my nose.

''I'll race you to the shore.'' He whispered hoarsely and took off grinning

Of course, I was left dazed and as soon as my brain caught up with what happened I followed him. Argh, that wasn't fair! I tried my best but I knew I wasn't a great swimmer. When I finally reached the platform, I saw a hand reaching for me.

''Need a helping hand?'' He winked

I took it, while looking at him accusingly.

''Oh fine, but only to release you from your guilt, cheater.'' I muttered

He laughed his infamous laugh that made me smile no matter how hard I tried stopping it. I then took in my appearence and gasped. Oh dear god. Of course..not only were my clothes soaking wet, they were now also see-through. Perfect. I noticed that Tristan was looking at me too, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open. I repressed a snort, with a lot of effort, if I may say. Being the gentleman that he is, he averted his gaze subtly on the trees.

''Umm..ready to go?''

''Yes'' I replied shyly, feeling giddy all of a sudden.

* * *

REVIEW or there will be no next chapter :)) 


	4. Confusion

A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight series.

* * *

We started walking towards my house; though Tristan looked so deep in thought that I was pretty sure he didn't know where he was walking. I tried to catch up with him. I felt sad; why the sudden change in attitude?

He was too quick for me, he was more like jogging than walking really. I frowned not knowing why he was acting so distant. Did he regret kissing me? Of course. Why else would he be acting like this? How could I even _imagine_ that he'd be interested in me?! He was perfect, while I was the girl who associated with no one, basically. The weird girl who wouldn't talk to anyone. I sighed. I knew that if I didn't stop liking him, sooner or later I would get hurt. Really bad. Just like my mom got hurt several years ago; it would be like history repeating itself. I should definitely stop paying attention to him..yes- definitely stop paying attention.

I averted my gaze into the sky and realized that it was pitch black. I hadn't even paid attention to the time. It must be really late..I noticed a bundle of beautiful flowers near a tree. I stepped towards the flowers and smelled the wonderful scents. I decided to pick a few. I picked out the nice,tall ones and looked at them appreciatively. I liked flowers, they always looked so innocent and beautiful.

''What are you doing?'' Tristan looked at me suspiciously. He was now a bit closer but still looked distant, like he was just a stranger. And he was one. But just not the kind of stranger you can forget about, unfortunately.

''Picking up flowers.'' I blinked in confusion.

He gracefully turned around and returned to his fast pace, muttering something about ''sleep deprived humans''. I just ignored him.

I knew that even if my mom was home, she had probably gone straight to her own room without checking on me- I suppose she trusted me and knew I wasn't the kind that would sneak out on nights. Oh well, something good comes out for being anti-social. We were now reaching my house little by little. I then realized that Tristan's car was nowhere in sight.

''Where's your car? I don't see it anywhere''

''Oh, I didn't bring it.''

''Let me drive you back home. It's really late.''

''No, it's okay. I'll be fine'' He gave me a smile, but it seemed so...official and polite.

Did he really dislike me so much that he couldn't ride in the same car? Was I really that bad to be around with? My vision went blurry and I realized why; tears were already forming in my eyes. Oh dear god, please don't let him see it. He can't. It's impossible, it's too dark. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

''Are you crying?'' He sounded incredulous and also a bit...worried? No.

''No, it's just some dust. You know, the wind and all.'' I started using my hand and pointed at some direction. Then I started fiddling with my eye. _The acting career is definitely not an option for me._

He frowned at me, clearly seeing that I was lying. He started advancing at me. I could feel the panic that was starting to form. I couldn't handle it if he came close to me, I would probably blurt out the truth. And I wasn't going to humiliate myself any further. I wouldn't him that satisfaction of knowing how much power he had on me. I knew I had to get away from there and him. I started walking towards the house door.

''Anyway, I should get going now. Really late, it's been a long day.'' I yawned a little to show him I was tired.

''I'll see you tomorrow at school then.'' I tried smiling at him

He looked exhausted and defeated. ''Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Audrey.'' Again, with the official-ness. Ugh, it was killing me. I wanted to go and punch him! He was so... I don't know what but it was driving me insane!

I nodded once and turned to the door to carefully open it. Once I stepped into the house, I immediately searched for clock to see what time it was. I squinched my eyes for extra effort. _1.46._ Shoot.

When I got to my room, I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. I groaned in frustration. _Stupid kiss, stupid stranger_. I fell asleep as soon as I finished that thought. I dreamed that night, in my dream I was falling. I was falling hard.

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this chapter...AND it's ridiculously short. I'll update later tonight! I think...I'm 99.9 sure! And again, sorry for this crappy chapter. Next one WILL be better. 


End file.
